


the voice of the breeze

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Love Poems, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: John passes away and Dave is left alone.Dave still sees John everywhere he goes
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	the voice of the breeze

Wherever I set foot, I am reminded of that which has left me.  
My other half. My better half.  
The whistle of the wind through the trees reminds me of his voice.  
I hear his gentle humming in my head as I hear the cars pass down the street.  
I see his smile when I close my eyes to rest in my empty bed.  
I rise at sundown and hear him nagging me in my head to get up.

My love has not left me.

When I get up early in the morning, I feel the sun shine down on my face,  
the warmth of the sun's rays on my body are like the warmth of his hugs.  
When I rest in bed I can picture him besides me, when I reach out and feel nothing but air I can still feel his love surrounding me.

My love is still here.


End file.
